1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triazole-substituted anthranilamides, to a number of processes for their preparation and to their use as active ingredients, also in combination with further agents for activity boosting, more particularly to their use as pesticides.
2. Description of Related Art
Already described in the literature is the possession by certain anthranilamides (e.g. WO 01/70671, WO 03/015519, WO 03/016284, WO 03/015518, WO 03/024222, WO 03/016282, WO 03/016283, WO 03/062226, WO 03/027099, WO 04/027042, WO 04/033468, WO 2004/046129, WO 2004/067528, WO 2005/118552, WO 2005/077934, WO 2005/085234, WO 2006/023783, WO 2006/000336, WO 2006/040113, WO 2006/111341, WO 2007/006670, WO 2007/024833, WO 2007/020877 and WO 07/144100) of insecticidal properties.